divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
The Infinite Maze
Location The Infinite Maze is located in a central position within the Celestial realms. On Galbar, it's located wherever one finds a gateway. Description Within this thin bordered sphere, as far as an eye can see are the impossibly tall, ever shifting walls of the Maze. Glaring from above are millions of richly blue eyes, glaring down upon those who walk the space between the walls. Puzzle-locked doors, riddlekeepers, steel knots, and other similarly strange and confusing things block the way forward... or at least you think it's forward. The Maze itself holds little to no danger. When inside, one would be hard pressed to die by the hand of anyone. Thirst is far more likely to take its toll before any form of physical punishment, and even then its not like water cannot be found within the Maze. Those inside do not age physically, allowing them to roam as long as they like. Unless they walk into the Sky of Pyres... Impact The effect on Galbar is apparent in how it muddles minds and twists tongues. When somebody becomes confused or otherwise has a lapse, The Infinite Maze could be to blame. As a more physical manifestation, it contorts the nearby landscape to appear Mazelike in structure: stone becomes engraved, trees grow at odd angles, birds ask you riddles. Connections ●The World Tree: As you walk, the walls around you change. Where once there was the bleak and featureless stone, there is now wood. Your feet sink into the ground beneath you, causing you to realise that the ground is the water and mud found in a mangrove swamp. ●The Lustrous Garden: The walls shorten around you gradually enough to seem sudden when you finally notice. You find yourself walking up, and the eyes giving way to sky. The ground begins to grow verdant vines, and glow faintly. You have reached the Lustrous Garden. ●The So'E: Were you in this sphere, and were you to walk away from the Manor, you would find yourself being surrounded by fog that grows thicker with each step, until you can feel it when you put your hand out. A rough, icy cold fog. Slightly damp. Taller than you, and wide, with gaps you can walk into. ●The Blue: The Temples in the Blue that are closer to the Maze become influenced by its presence, transforming into traps, twisting and forming and snaring. Soon enough, one will find themselves trapped in the maze. ●The Sky of Pyres: You don't know where or how, but you took a wrong turn and you can't go back. The walls around you grow hotter with each step you take, until they burst into flame. They grow smaller ans smaller, as if they were burning down. Their descent reveals gargantuan bonfires in the sky, and pitch blackness. ●The Observatory: Where the Maze nears Abanoc's domain, the walls become translucent, and the eyes begin to change colour. Within the walls are stars, and the eyes are copies of Abanoc's, which is telling of the fact that he can see through them. Soon enough, if you continue towards the observatory, you'll find yourself free of the maze, in Abanoc's domain. ●The Great Dark: You're not sure when you noticed that you hadn't had the opportunity to turn in a while, but you did. A simple hallway stretching further than you can see in either direction, the way forward on a very shallow decline. So you do the only thing you now know to do: walk. One foot in front of the other, feeling the wall with your hand. The ground beneath you dampens, but you keep walking. Your boots are soaked, water is pooling around your ankles, and the only way is still forward. After far too long, you reach a pitch black wall of water. This is your way out of the Maze. Category:Spheres